Saddam and the Saudi oil wells (map game)
Scenario The 1990 Gulf War had got a bit more fanatical since Saddam had chosen not to stop at the Kuwait\Saudi border, but to push on in to near by parts of Saudi Arabia, despite of world protests. Iraqie jets bombed Hafar Al Batin, King Khalad Military City, Tanajib Airport and Dharan. Saudi Arabia shoots many down, but notable damage is done by the bombers. A high-explosive carrying Scud-missile also hits Al Khafji. Iraq takes Al Khafji, Al Jubail, Tanajib Airport and Rasul Khair near Kuwait fall over the next week and the Iraqis then dug in. The occupying Iraqi force (a motorized infantry division, a mechanized infantry division, an armored division, 6 Sukhoi Su-20, 5 Sukhoi Su-25, 10 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21, a patrol boat and 6 Iraqi Republican Guard FROG-7 missile launchers) waited for a hostile response. Crude oil prices rise $10 higher than they did in reality due to the exstra panic caused in this world. Rules *''No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language.'' *''No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins.'' *''No Sexist comments about other players real life gender.'' *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every 5 rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every 2 days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *1 turn each day. 1 day= 6 month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods controls non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BUILT POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 kt (0.5 mt) and a total of 5,000 kt (5 mt) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap moral for both parties, especially the loosing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is bias. Technical note You need to have played a map game before to take China, Japan, Canada, France, UK, Germany, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date If we ever get 8 players. Map . Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals.